The National Research Council recognizes that serious computer games can support new inquiry-based approaches to science instruction, providing virtual laboratories or field learning experiences that overcome practical and logistical constraints to student investigations. With the nationally recognized need to encourage and enhance education in the Science, Technology, Engineering, and Math (STEM) area, Creare and its collaborators at the University of Northern Colorado, along with the Dangerous Decibels Program(tm) propose to develop a fun, engaging game based upon the Dangerous Decibels programs and activities. The primary objective of the game is to develop children's scientific and mathematical knowledge base about hearing science and acoustics; the secondary objective is to leverage this knowledge to develop positive attitudes and behaviors related to their own hearing health.